


The Process of Stellar Ignition  [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Lessons In Astronomy [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Developing Relationship, English Accent, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post S3, Romance, Soundcloud, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want us to go slow,” John says softly. “I want to enjoy every moment of this. Do you know why?”</p><p>“No,” Sherlock says, and it comes out a touch impatient but God, how he wants. “Why?”</p><p>“Because this is the last time I’m going to kiss you for the first time. And this time, I’m going to do it properly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Process of Stellar Ignition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443526) by [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/pseuds/CaitlinFairchild). 



> So this is the big finish to the "Lessons in Astronomy" series.  
> I really strongly recommend you start at the beginning, with The Boundaries of an Event Horizon or this might not be completely coherent.
> 
> Continuing immediately after The Boundaries of an Event Horizon, John and Sherlock find their way back to a loving, healthy relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'The Process of Stellar Ignition' by CaitlinFairchild read by Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251068) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
